Nine-year follow-up results from the HIP study of screening for breast cancer have shown that the screened group experienced 1/3 less mortality from breast cancer than the control group. This reduction was concentrated in women over 50 years of age. Public awareness of the need for breast examination due to the diagnoses for Mrs. Ford and Mrs. Rockefeller resulted in an increase in reported incidence during the fourth quarter of 1974. Contrary to expectation, there was no associated increase in the percent of patients with localized disease. A study of 5-year survivors of childhood cancer revealed that the probability of surviving 2 more decades was approximately 80 percent compared with an expected 97 percent for persons of comparable age from the general population. Most of the excess mortality was due to cancer. Statistical investigations of properties of screening tests for early diagnosis and methods for evaluating screening programs have led to a better understanding of evaluative measures and have reinforced the necessity of randomized controlled trials. Preliminary results of sputum cytology studies of uranium miners indicated that the probability of malignant transformation increased with increased cellular atypia. Heavy smokers who had heavy radiation exposure were less likely to experience regression to lower levels of atypia than were light smokers.